


Blood Sisters

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarja is having a normal life as a vampire - until a foreign girl appears, who happens to be her twin sister.<br/>Marianna is the complete opposite of Tarja, but still they grow together like they're supposed to.<br/>But then a single person threatens to destroy their bond ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special Halloween-fanfiction!  
> Pairing: T/T, though Tuomas will appear a little later ...  
> Have fun :)

The moon was shining and Tarja was on a haunt. Her fang teeth ready, she hid behind a tree, observing the kissing couple.  
'Enough for me', she thought and licked her lips. The boy was tall and the girl was curvy - what a meal.  
Tarja came closer, glad that they were busy. But also if they weren't kissing, they wouldn't have heard her. She was quiet.  
She bit the girl first.  
The boy didn't notice how his girlfriend slowly died, how her body got saggy as she lost all her blood within seconds.  
"Honey, what -", the boy mumbled as Tarja shoved the lifeless body away from her boyfriend, glad about the dark. The boy couldn't see that it wasn't his girlfriend anymore, who was now staring at him.  
Tarja crashed her lips on the boy's, kissing him with all her passion.  
The boy replied a little confused, Tarja could feel he wasn't used to his girlfriend kissing him like that, fiercely and forcing.  
But it didn't matter anymore, as Tarja bit his lower lip.  
The boy tried to scream, but he couldn't. As soon as Tarja dug her teeth into someone's skin, he knew it was senseless to scream. He knew he had no chance anymore.  
After seconds he was dead as well and Tarja's face was full of blood.  
She burnt the bodies, as her father had taught her.  
And after that, she slowly slipped off her long, red dress and waded into the lake. She washed herself, washed the blood marks off her skin, face and hair. If someone had seen her in the moonlight, he would have been incapable of speaking.  
Her appearance was truly beautiful. Her long, black hair reached until her slim waist, her face was striking and angular, yet beautiful, her red lips were full and her green eyes shone in the reflection of the moon.  
Her curves were right in every place, though she sometimes wished she looked more like a woman. She wasn't as curvy as the girl she had killed a few minutes ago, she was thin and bony. The vampire envied every curvy woman and hated her slim and delicate figure. Even though she told herself she had no need to look beautiful anyway, it wasn't as if she would have a boyfriend someday.  
Tarja already knew that she couldn't - she was a killer machine. She was glad she had no boyfriend, she would probably kill him after a second. Her father had taught her to suck those humans' blood, those mean humans who had killed her mother.  
An hour later she was entering the big castle, her father and she lived in.  
"Are you back?", Tarja's father asked softly.  
"I'm back, count Dracula", Tarja said and dropped a curtsy, her eyes on the floor. "I drank a boy and a girl. I washed myself after it."  
"Very well", the old vampire whispered. "You may go to sleep."  
"Thank you", Tarja said quietly and headed to her room.  
Yes, her father was strict and had to know everything about his daughter's life. Tarja told herself it was, because her mother had gotten killed. He only wanted to protect her.

This day something was different.  
Tarja couldn't sleep, she was turning in her coffin, not able to fall asleep.  
She wasn't even tired! Tarja sighed and opened the coffin lid, staring onto the ceiling.  
"Count Dracula?", she asked lowly, but after ten minutes her father still hadn't answered. He had to be fast asleep in his own coffin.  
With a sigh Tarja got up and left the coffin, strolling out of the 'bedroom'. She went right to the kitchen, avoiding every ray of sunlight that broke through a window, seeking for the blood bottles.  
She ripped one open with her teeth and started sucking on it.  
But suddenly she heard someone moving.  
Tarja turned around, but couldn't see anyone, so she went on sucking, her ears and eyes wide open. She could hear someone breathe ... She could smell a girl's light scent.  
The girl was hiding and Tarja pretended as if she hadn't noticed her.  
After she was done with the blood bottle, she turned around. "Come out", she then said with a sweet voice. "I know you're here."  
First nothing was happening but suddenly Tarja could see a blonde girl storming out of behind the curtains and out of the kitchen.  
And Tarja was in her element, with a broad grin she started to hunt he girl.  
It didn't even last two seconds, and Tarja was lying on the girl's backside, pressing her on the floor.  
"That wasn't even funny", she said playfully sad. "Some humans are so much faster than you."  
"Tarja!", the girl screamed. "Please don't kill me!"  
Tarja was startled for a second, as the girl called her name. But sadly that second lasted too long, with an immense strength the blonde turned her to the floor, grabbing her shoulders. Tarja screamed as the blonde pressed her against the cold floor brutally.  
"Tarja", she yelled and crashed her on the floor again. "Look at me!"  
Tarja stopped screaming and observed the stranger's face with widened eyes.  
She looked like herself - completely like herself.  
Her cheekbones, her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her eyes, her eyebrows, her forehead, her ears, the form of her face - it was completely the same as Tarja's.  
"Who are you?", Tarja whispered and the girl let go of her.  
"I'm your sister", the girl said and Tarja snorted. "Look at me!", the blonde bellowed and Tarja did. "Don't deny we look similar ..."  
"We look exactly the same", Tarja said. "But that's not possible. I don't have a sister."  
For a moment the blonde said nothing, then she took the vampire's hand.  
"Don't you feel a connection?", she mumbled and Tarja closed her eyes. All she could feel was the need to drink her blood ...  
The blonde pulled her up and took her second hand as well.  
"We're twin sisters", she said.  
"That is impossible", Tarja said. "You're no vampire."  
"I'm not", the girl smiled. "I'm a werewolf ..."  
"You're a -", Tarja gasped and held her breath when the girl turned into a wolf and back into a human in front of her eyes.  
"Well, not a werewolf who changes only at full moon", she said.  
"Saw that", Tarja muttered. "But I don't get it, how can we be twin sisters?? We look the same, I get it. But -"  
"Our mother told me the whole truth as I got eighteen this year", the blonde said.  
"When - when was that?", Tarja asked, crossing her fingers. 'Don't say August seventeenth ...'  
"August seventeenth, same as you", the girl answered. "Oh, I'm Marianna by the way. Marianna Turunen."  
"Tarja Dracula", Tarja answered with a smile.  
Marianna smiled back. "Oh, look", she suddenly said and pulled out a picture, handing it to Tarja. "That's from mum."  
"Mummy", Tarja whispered as she recognised the brown haired woman on the picture. She was holding two babies, two babies that looked exactly the same ... Only that Tarja knew that one of them was a vampire, the other one a werewolf.  
"Turn it around", Marianna said and Tarja did.  
She gasped as she read her name, written with a beautiful hand writing.  
Tarja,  
Please listen to Marianna. I know your father and I know he hasn't told you.  
But you deserve the truth.  
Your mother.  
"But - but mother is dead", Tarja stuttered and Marianna shook her head.  
"She is alive, Tarja. I also thought my father was dead, until mum told me their story."  
Tarja leaned against the stone wall. "Tell me", she ordered and Marianna smiled.  
She had been afraid that her sister was a cold hearted creature, but she was okay.  
"Our parents fell in love in Finland", Marianna started. "Mummy is from a small town called Kitee."  
"That I know", Tarja said. "And after they married, they moved to Transylvania. They got me and the humans killed mum."  
"That's the lie", Marianna said and sighed. "They got us. And - Tarja ... The problem was, mother is a werewolf."  
Tarja's mouth went open. "Your - my - our mother is a werewolf??"  
"That's why she took me along", Marianna said.  
"And dad stayed here with me because we're vampires", Tarja whispered.  
"Yes", Marianna answered. "They were sure that our family would never work out, so they parted. But they promised each other to tell us when we'd get eighteen."  
"My father would have never told me", Tarja said angrily. "He never talks with me. I have to call him count Dracula! When I was a child I used to call him daddy and then he got angry -" Tarja grabbed Marianna's wrist. "Take me along. I want to meet my mother!"  
"Mother intends of coming here as well", Marianna answered. "She wants her family back, since we two are old enough not to kill each other."  
"I won't kill you", Tarja promised.  
"And I won't kill you", Marianna said with a wink. "I think you know that werewolfs are originally trained to kill vampires ..."  
"I heard of it, but I didn't believe it", Tarja said. "Transylvania is the home of vampires, here is not a single werewolf."  
"Bullshit", Marianna said. "I was in the city yesterday, I smelled at least ten of them. Wait - you can't smell them!"  
"You smell like any other human to me", Tarja said. "So no, father never taught me ..."  
"But he taught you to kill a couple of lovers", Marianna said sarcastically.  
"You watched me?", Tarja gasped and Marianna nodded.  
"You and I even have the same body by the way", she then said.  
If vampires could blush, Tarja would have gotten deeply red.  
"Okay, cut it", Tarja muttered. "As soon as count Dracula is awake, we'll talk to him."  
"Cool!", Marianna said happily. "Meanwhile you could show me around the castle!"  
Tarja nodded with a smile.

Tarja was pressing herself on the walls while they went through the castle, avoiding every ray of sunlight with that. Marianna walked through the sun without a problem, throwing a pitying look at her sister whenever she did this.  
After only an hour they felt as if they had been together for a lifetime, they had fun, laughed, talked, told each other everything from their lives, secrets and stories ...  
They hadn't believed they were sisters if they wouldn't look exactly the same, due to the fact they were complete opposites.  
Tarja was a vampire that could turn into a bat, she was dark haired and a little depressed, she was quiet and killed humans for a living. And she had already gotten used to the fact that she would be infertile forever.  
Marianna on the other side was blonde and always happy, she was fast and loud and ate and drank normal kind of food. She was a human that could turn into a wolf, had had already three boyfriends in her past and knew she could get children like every normal woman.  
The girls cursed their parents for separating them, assuring each other that they would have never killed each other.  
They showed each other their changing skills again and soon Marianna ran around the castle as a wolf, while Tarja tried to catch her as a bat.  
After another hour they sat in the big living room, shoulder against shoulder. Marianna's head was leaning against Tarja's, while Tarja held her sister's hand.  
"It's like you've been here with me forever", she said. "I always knew there was something missing ..."  
"Same here", Marianna said. "Oh, Tarja - my life is so much better, now that I have you."  
"Tell me about Kitee", Tarja suddenly pleaded and squeezed her sister's hand. "And about Finland."  
"Well, it's different than here", Marianna said. "At home there are not as much mountains as here, but far more lakes ..."  
"And the language?", Tarja asked.  
"So different than Romanian", Marianna giggled.  
"Then I'm surprised that you're so good in it", Tarja said. "Romanian, I mean."  
"Mother taught me", Marianna answered with a shrug and suddenly pulled away. "I'll take you home", she said. "To Finland, I mean. Before mum arrives here."  
"Let's go", Tarja said and jumped up.  
"What?", Marianna shouted. "What about your dad?"  
"Our dad", Tarja said icily. "Sorry, I meant count Dracula, he is a monster. Not because he's a vampire", Tarja quickly said. "He's the worst father existing. Thanks to him I'm as tough and cold as a stone."  
"But that's a plus", Marianna said. "I cry like all the time. When Janne broke up with me, I cried for seven days. Or when my hamster died. Or when mum told me about you."  
"I never had a Janne nor a hamster", Tarja said bitterly. "I don't even know how an orgasm feels."  
"Gush, that's tragic", Marianna said. "You really need to feel that."  
"Don't look at me like you currently do", Tarja said. "I won't try with you."  
"That's not what I intended to say", Marianna laughed. "I thought about kidnapping a hot guy from the city. You could use your vampire powers and make him fuck you."  
"Are you a bitch or something?", Tarja asked. "I'd never use my power to manipulate a poor guy to have sex with me."  
"Wait - you don't manipulate them to make them fuck you but you drink their whole blood?"  
"That's something different", Tarja said. "I need blood to live."  
"Change of subject", Marianna sighed. "We should wait until your - our father is awake -"  
"Count Dracula", Tarja threw in with a spit.  
"Yeah. We'll tell him that we know and then we'll leave."  
"Sounds like a good plan to me", Tarja said and stood up slowly. "So, what are we going to do now?"  
"Sadly you can't go outside", Marianna sighed. "I would have loved to walk around with you. And the city, oh my god! I'd love to walk around in the city with you."  
"I've never been in the city", Tarja admitted and Marianna's mouth fell open. "Why not?"  
"I can't face humans", Tarja said quietly. "Count Dracula has never showed me how to restrain myself from killing someone -"  
"Then I'll show you how to restrain yourself tonight", Marianna said with beaming eyes. "We'll go out! Where is your room?"  
"My room?", Tarja asked and laughed. "My room, Marianna? I live in a coffin."  
"Oh", Marianna said. "So you have no clothes to change ...?"  
"Sure", Tarja said. "This dress I also have in black, white and dark green. And then I have a long, black coat as well."  
"Oh", Marianna said again and then laughed. "That's not the clothes I was talking about, sweetie. I'm going to borrow you some of mine. Wanna have a look at them?"  
Tarja smiled a little shy. "I'd love to."

So the girls walked to the anteroom of the castle, where Marianna had put her suitcase.  
"By the way", Tarja suddenly said. "I couldn't sleep this day. Do you think I felt that you were here?"  
"Maybe you did", Marianna said with a smile and carried her suitcase back into the living room.  
She opened it and Tarja gasped - it seemed as if Marianna only wore short dresses and skirts.  
"Let's see", Marianna mumbled and pulled out a black leather skirt and a white blouse. "This?", she said and pulled out high leather boots. "Together with those."  
"Okay", Tarja grimaced a little. "But everyone will see my breasts through that blouse."  
"Aren't you wearing a bra?", Marianna asked and Tarja shook her head.  
"Well", Marianna said and pulled out a white bra. "Ta-daa."  
"Wow", Tarja said with a smile. "You have everything in there."  
"Everything a girl needs", Marianna giggled. "When does it get dark here?"  
"It's October, so very early", Tarja said. "About seven in the evening."  
"In Finland it's dark for two hours during summer", Marianna said. "Now I see why Dracula didn't move there with mum. Anyway, try on!"  
"Could you turn around?", Tarja mumbled.  
"Tarja", Marianna said shocked. "I'm your sister! Besides that, we look exactly the same, so nothing to be ashamed of. And what would you do if I was a boy you want to bang? Stop being so shy."  
"You're stupid", Tarja mumbled and slipped off her dress and panty, leaving herself naked. "If you weren't my sister, I'd hate you. And if you were a boy, you'd be already dead."  
Marianna said nothing, with widened eyes she stared at her sister's appearance. "What?", Tarja asked.  
"I was wrong", Marianna said. "You're much more stunning than me. And I thought it was the moonlight that made you look like a goddess ..."  
"You're stupid", Tarja said. "A goddess? I'm everything else than that."  
"You're a vampire, I know", Marianna said. "But believe me - you look simply stunning. I don't look bad either but your body - your skin is so soft and white and there's no single hair or birth mark on it ... While I have shave my whole body in summer."  
"Well, you're a hairy animal", Tarja giggled and Marianna snorted.  
"At least I can go into the sun!"  
"But I have this flawless body", Tarja said and looked down at her naked body.  
"You're unbelievable!", Marianna shouted and threw the clothes at her sister. "Put that on you false person!"  
Tarja was still laughing as she put on the bra, the skirt and the blouse, which fitted perfectly. "How do I look?", she asked and turned her head to have a look at her backside as good as possible.  
"Amazing!", Marianna said. "Fine, yesterday I've discovered this bar we can go. It's a metal bar, I don't know which music you listen to -"  
"I don't listen to music at all", Tarja said and Marianna's mouth fell open once more.  
"You - what a life!", she exclaimed, pressing her fist on her chest.  
"I can't listen to music", Tarja said with a frown. "How should I? I could only break into a music store and steal everything I find there to listen to music."  
"So you don't have a laptop?", Marianna asked and Tarja stared at her helplessly.  
"A what?"  
"A radio?", Marianna tried and Tarja shook her head. "What did you do all the time??"  
Tarja pressed her lips together. "I don't know", she mumbled. "The days passed and passed and I got older ... In the nights I'm mainly outside, sitting at the lake reading ..."  
"What do you read?", Marianna asked. "Twilight? That must be funny for you. Or more tragic love stories like The fault in our stars? Oh, I cried for hours. No big surprise, by the way. Have you ever seen Titanic?"  
"What the heck are you talking about??", Tarja asked angrily. "I understood only twenty percent of what you just said! How could I've seen what happened to the Titanic, that was a hundred years ago! I'm not one of those fantasy vampires who get over two hundred years and -"  
"Forget it", Marianna interrupted her. "I'll take you with me and then I will show you the two paradises, called YouTube and Netflix."  
"Two very strange words. I wonder who has invented them", Tarja said.  
"So, back to what you're reading", Marianna said. "Dish."  
"What I read?", Tarja asked and started. "I only read self-written poems and stories."  
For the felt hundreth time, Marianna's jaw fell. "Self-written poems and stories?? May I read, oh please may I read some of them??"  
"No, Marianna. They are only for me."  
"What are they about?", Marianna asked and folded her hands. "Are they erotic?"  
Tarja smiled weakly. "Some are", she said.  
"Oh!", Marianna said. "Has no idea how sex feels but writes about it. I like you."  
It was slowly getting later and later and soon it was seven. It was dark already, but Marianna told Tarja it made no sense to go now. The bar wouldn't open before ten o'clock. And they still had to talk about count Dracula, or didn't they?  
It was getting eight o'clock, the time the count was getting up.  
Tarja suddenly got very nervous and stiff as she heard her father yawn.  
"Tarja?", he called. "Are you already awake? Your coffin is open."  
"I'm in the living room, count Dracula", Tarja called and placed herself in front of her sister, protecting her, in case her father wanted to attack her.  
And not a second after that, her father came in. His eyebrows were lifted up and his arms crossed. "I know that you're hiding a werewolf", he said and Tarja stepped aside.  
And Dracula's jaw dropped.  
"Hi father", Marianna said softly and within a second Dracula had grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Mari - Marianna ... You - you look like Marjatta", he whispered and pulled her in an embrace. "Tell me, how is she?"  
Marianna hugged the vampire back, while Tarja stood next to them, her heart shattered.  
It felt as if someone had staked her as her father hugged her sister - something he had never done with her before.  
"Mum is doing great", Marianna said as they let go of each other. "She told me about you two two months ago and I needed to see you."  
While they were talking, Tarja slowly turned around and walked away. The inside of her chest was tugging and clenching and she felt as if she was about to cry.  
'So dad is ready to love her - but he always treated me as if I was the last piece of something disgusting ... Something he hated to look at.'  
Tarja rubbed her eyes, from which the tears ran down her cheeks.  
Surprised she wiped her tears away - this had been the first time she cried!  
Suddenly she was so surprised, she couldn't even think about her father anymore. She stared at her damp hands in disbelief, not believing that those tracks of water had come out of her eyes.  
She sat down in front of the castle, leaning her back against the wall. She observed her wet hands until the tears had dried, and then she wiped over her eyes once again. Nothing.  
She had stopped crying.  
The sudden clearing of a throat made her look up.  
"Marinna", she said coldly and the blonde sat down next to her.  
"I had no idea", she whispered and pulled her sister close. She hugged her and suddenly Tarja noticed how her shoulder got wet.  
"Why are you crying?", she asked.  
"He treats you as if you weren't even here", Marianna sobbed. "It's just not fair that I got so much love from mum and you got nothing from dad -"  
"Why did he hug you?", Tarja asked coldly and shoved her sister away from her body. "Why did he say you look like mother? You look exactly like me. He has never told me I look like mother, before."  
"I don't know", Marianna said and wiped her tears away. "I honestly have no idea why he would treat you like this. But now I have no doubts anymore. Tomorrow we'll leave."  
Now Tarja hugged her sister again. "Thanks. I love you."  
Marianna smiled as she hugged her tough as a stone sister. "I love you too."

After leaning against the cold wall for an hour, hugging and just saying nothing, Marianna stood up.  
"I'm going to change", she then said and as Tarja looked at her confused, she added with a laugh, "My clothes!"  
Tarja joined the laughing. "Oh, I thought you'd want to go out in your hairy disguise."  
"Would be worth a try", Marianna giggled. "Let's see how many werewolfs would follow me."  
"And how many bats would follow me", Tarja said. "I haven't met many vampires before ..."  
"You didn't?", Marianna asked surprised and Tarja shook her head.  
"The most vampires avoid the castle, they're all afraid of the dark count. I've met maybe three or four other vampires in my whole lifetime."  
"Wow, isn't that sad?", Marianna asked. "My best friend is a werewolf."  
"My best friend is the nature", Tarja said with a smile and Marianna couldn't say if she meant it or was sad about it.  
"We'll, I'll be right back soon, count's daughter", Marianna said and dropped a quick curtsy before she got back into the castle.  
Tarja waited for her patiently. At some time, Dracula came out and wandered through the gardens, something he did often.  
Tarja watched him, watched his moves and the love he caressed the roses with, a jealous feeling welling up in her chest.  
Yet she remained still, made no sound. She didn't have to breathe, so she really didn't move a single muscle.  
She knew that her father knew that she was there, someone as high trained as him could feel other vampires, when they were trying to hide.  
He didn't even look at her, but as soon as Marianna came out of the castle, he looked at her.  
"Are you going out?", he asked.  
"Tarja and I are going out, count Dracula", she replied with a nod and Dracula laughed.  
"You can call me 'father', Marianna", he said and whether Marianna nor Tarja said a word.  
While Tarja felt again as if he had staked her, Marianna's blood was boiling.  
What had Tarja done wrong that she deserved a father like him??  
"No thank you", she said coldly and pulled Tarja up and into her arms. "I won't call you differently than Tarja does. Come with me, sweetie."  
They linked their arms and walked away from the castle, into to wood.  
While Tarja just walked through the dark wood as if it was something normal, Marianna clung herself to the vampire.  
"What? Don't you see in the dark?", Tarja asked.  
"I do", Marianna answered. "Still, I'm afraid of the dark. How long do we have to walk?"  
Tarja smiled at her sister. "I'll take care of you", she said procetively and tightened the grip on her hand. "About ten minutes, I'd say. How did you come here? Did you fly over the wood?" Tarja chuckled.  
"No, I ran through it as a wolf", Marianna said.  
"Oh okay. Do you want to -?"  
"No, I'd rather enjoy some time with my sister, who will protect me from the dark."  
The twins grinned at each other and continued walking.  
After ten minutes, as Tarja had guessed, the wood found an end.  
"I can already see the lights of Transylvania", Marianna said with an admiring look. "So beautiful ..."  
"I'm nervous", Tarja mumbled. "I'm not used to humans, Marianna. I will kill them ..."  
"You didn't kill me", Marianna said with a wink.  
"But I wanted to", Tarja said depressed.  
"Stop that", Marianna said and took Tarja's hand. "You won't kill someone."  
"But what if I get hungry?", Tarja now asked and Marianna pressed her lips together.  
"Then you'll come to me", she said lowly and Tarja looked at her shocked.  
"What??"  
"I'm offering you my wrist", Marianna replied and held her arm in front of Tarja's face.  
"No!", Tarja cried and shoved her arm away. "I won't bite you!"  
"You won't kill me, you promised me", Marianna said. "And I trust you. If you get hungry or thirsty, whatever it is called, ask me for a drink."  
"Okay, I will", Tarja mumbled and Marianna pulled her towards the city.   
The closer they came, the better Tarja could smell the humans.  
"Mari ... Mari, no", Tarja mumbled as they almost reached the first houses.  
"Why not, Tari?", Marianna giggled and pulled her further. "That bar is in the middle of the city ..."  
Tarja smiled as Marianna called her "Tari". She had never had a nickname, besides when her father called her "Miss Dracula" when he was angry at her ...  
They walked for a few minutes and finally they passed a group of people.  
"Good evening, young ladies", an older man said politely and nodded at them.  
"Good evening", Marianna replied while Tarja only smiled at the man.  
When there was a save distance between them and the people, Tarja dared to breathe again.  
"Worked quite good, I held my breath."  
"You can't hold your breath all the time in the bar", Marianna said.  
"Sure I can", Tarja replied. "Vampires don't need to breathe."  
"But you won't be able to talk to anyone", Marianna tried.  
"Uhm, then you'll simply tell everyone I'm your mute twin sister!", Tarja suggested and Marianna sighed.  
"Okay, let's do that."

The bar wasn't really filled, due to the fact it was during the week. Marianna and Tarja could enter without problems, both of them looked old enough to come in without an ID card.  
Tarja was a little frightened at first, after all it was her first time outside of the castle, in a bar, surrounded by humans.  
The smell almost killed her, even though she held her breath, she could smell the blood.  
"Are you okay?", Marianna asked through the loud metal music and Tarja nodded. "Do you want something to drink?"  
Tarja shook her head and leaned back at the couch she was sitting on. She observed her dancing sister with a smile, the blonde girl was dancing around crazily, if Tarja didn't know better, she'd say she had taken pills or something.  
Tarja was only sitting on the couch, though she didn't act humanly at all. Her back was straightened and her shoulders pressed back, her usual position. It never had seemed strange to her, she had been raised to sit and walk straightly.  
Sometimes a man (more or less, most of them were boys) sat down next to her, started talking to her or offering a drink to her.  
Tarja always declined and only shook her head politely.  
Soon everyone in the bar knew about this strange, beautiful, mute girl.  
"She's only sitting around, no talking, no drinking. She doesn't even move a little finger", Marianna heard one of the boys she was dancing with telling a friend.  
"Who?", the black haired young man answered and his friend pointed to the corner. "She doesn't even breathe."  
"She's my mute twin sister", Marianna said quickly and pulled the black haired into her arms. "And I assure you, she does breathe."  
"She doesn't look like she would", the blonde boy said, confused. This beautiful girl had just danced with him and now she had his best friend in her arms!  
"I know, that's just her", Marianna said with a wink and started swaying to the music, her hands on the young man's shoulders.  
While his best friend seemed to enjoy the blonde's dance, the other man turned around and went back to this beautiful creature, sitting down next to her.  
"Hi", he said again and Tarja smiled at him politely. "Do you hear me?"  
Tarja nodded, shyly showing her teeth while smiling.  
"So you're not deaf-mute?", the blonde man asked and Tarja shook her head.  
"I'd like to know your name", the man now said. "I'm Malte."  
Tarja took his hand and shook it, forming her name with her lips.  
"Wait", Malte - who hadn't understood her - said and pulled out his mobile phone.  
He opened his notes and gave his phone to her. "Write your name."  
Tarja stared at this glowing thing helplessly. It burnt in her eyes and she could feel the electromagnetic radiation that came from that glowing little casket.  
"Here", Malte said friendly and typed on the white screen, a sudden keyboard appearing. "Now you can type."  
Okay, now that doesn't look hard, Tarja thought and looked for the T. After she had found it, she clicked on it, admiring how the T was now on this paper-like screen.  
Malte waited politely, wondering if she had ever seen a smartphone before, and as she gave him his phone finally back, he could read the most beautiful name he had ever heard or seen.  
Tarja Soile Susanna  
"Wow", Malte said a little stunned. "That isn't Finnish, or is it?"  
Tarja nodded and Malte beamed at her. "You'll like my friend Tuomas. He's from Finland."  
Meanwhile Marianna was dancing with Tuomas.  
Well, dancing was a lie, while she had already buried her face in his neck, giving him gentle kisses, his hands were on the edge of her blouse, slowly wandering up and down her naked skin.  
"Tuomas seems to enjoy your sister", Malte chuckled and Tarja giggled a little.  
And suddenly he took her hand.  
"Tarja ... You are very beautiful", he whispered and Tarja smiled at him.  
'What if I take him home?', she thought. 'I could ... I could use him ... Like Marianna said ...'  
Tarja didn't have to think further, Malte had already leaned in. He put his hand on her cheek and Tarja decided to give in. Her sister wanted to have her fun with that guy, so she would have her fun with this guy.  
Their lips met in a soft and gentle way. The kiss didn't grow, and after a while Malte pulled back, his head turning. This woman was an amazing kisser ... Well, silent waters were deep.  
"Do you ... Do you want to go outside?", he asked shyly and to his relief Tarja nodded.  
He took her hand and pulled her outside.  
While they passed the dancing Marianna and Tuomas, Marianna lifted her head up a little and the sisters exchanged a little grin and wink.  
They walked outside and a little away from the bar, down the road. Malte was holding Tarja's hand and Tarja just couldn't stop smiling. This was the first time she was holding a boy's hand that way, the first time she walked with a boy hand in hand in the moonlight ...  
After a few minutes they sat down on a bench inside a small park and Malte put his arm around Tarja's shoulders. "Have you been mute since ever?", he asked a little unsure and Tarja nodded. "That's sad ... Do you miss talking?"  
Tarja nodded again, and it was true. Right now she missed talking, but if she did, she would breathe.  
And smell him.  
"Wow ... I've always wondered what deaf or mute people can do with their lives once they're adults ... Do you have a dream job?"  
Tarja nodded, giggling again. Malte held his phone to her again and she typed.  
"Singer", Malte read as she was done typing and Tarja could hear the sadness in his voice. "That's wonderful ... I wish your dream would come true."  
Tarja nodded and then she demanded for his phone again.  
A while she was typing and then she gave it to him again.  
Where are you from?  
What are you doing in Transylvania?  
How old are you?  
"Wow", Malte laughed. "Okay, so. I'm twenty-two, I'm from Germany and I'm only here because of my friend Tuomas. I met him on the internet years ago and we became friends. We've decided to travel through Europe and finally we do."  
Tarja smiled at him, helplessly trying to think about the word internet. Had she ever heard about it or read it before? What did it mean?  
"And how old are you?", Malte now asked and before he could give his phone to her, she first held ten fingers in the air and then eight.  
"Eighteen?", Malte asked and Tarja nodded.  
He took her hands again. "You look older than you are. You're so young ... And so innocent ..."  
Innocent. If you only knew, Tarja thought, but she smiled at him again.  
"You are so beautiful", he whispered and this time Tarja leaned in and pressed her lips on his.  
This kiss lasted longer and after some shy kisses the young man opened his mouth to run his tongue over Tarja's lips.  
Tarja hummed as she opened her mouth as well to welcome him and soon they were kissing passionately - a little too passionate.  
"Ouch", Malte suddenly said and Tarja pulled away.  
Blood was running over both their lips and chins.  
"Oh my ...", Malte whispered. "Did you just bite me?"  
Tarja inhaled the smell of this blood, young, fresh blood. "Sorry", she said with a sweet smile and Malte ripped his eyes open.  
"You can -?!", he started but Tarja grabbed his neck and locked their eyes.  
"You'll let me drink from you now", she ordered, her pupils growing wide as she manipulated him. "I will let you live if you tell no one about any of this."  
Malte only nodded and Tarja licked his mouth clean with care, while the young man closed his eyes. Tarja put his lower lips between her teeth and started sucking, which made Malte moan loudly.  
The vampire put her legs down on either side of his thighs and lowered herself on his lap, sucking his lips harder.  
While her body moved slowly back and forth as she slowly sucked his blood, she could suddenly feel how the rest of his blood wandered into the other direction, right into a growing part of his body.  
Tarja ripped her eyes open and pulled away, staring at him in shock.  
Was this real? Had she turned him on so much??  
"You're so hot", Malte said while his hands roamed over her back.  
"I'm a vampire", Tarja said coldly. "If I bite your neck, I'll kill you."  
"I don't care", Malte said. "This makes you even hotter ... You're dangerous. That's so sexy. I'll give you everything, Tarja. Please fuck me ..."  
"I - I think I will kill you if we do that", Tarja said. "See, I don't want to kill you ... You're nice ..."  
She gasped as he put his hands between her legs all of a sudden. He parted them and pulled her down, making her feel his hardness right between her thighs. He moved his pelvis a little, so his erection rubbed against her private area.  
For a moment Tarja thought about giving herself to him, and the second he added his hands between her thighs, pressing and caressing a certain growing spot there, she decided to let it happen.  
She crashed her lips on his again and they kissed passionately.  
Malte pulled her skirt down and soon he was caressing her naked hips.  
The feeling was making Tarja go crazy. He slowly let his hands wander up until he reached the hem of her blouse, now inserting his hands into it.  
He pulled his lips away and pressed them on her throat, kissing and nipping on it while Tarja let her head fall back.  
What a feeling that was ... His hot, wet lips on her throat ...  
For a second Tarja forgot what she was and ran her finger along his neck, before she lowered her lips on it.  
Malte moaned and so did Tarja as he cupped her breasts.  
He caressed them gently and Tarja inhaled his scent - and her eyes grew wide as the smell of his aorta hit her.  
For only half a second you could see the flash of her fang teeth as they grew, before she buried them right in his neck.

"Where did Malte go?", Tuomas asked as he and Marianna sat down on the couch, he had seen him last, talking to a black haired girl.  
"He went outside with my sister", Marianna informed the young man.  
"So this was your sister!", Tuomas said and Marianna nodded.  
"Poor her. She never really goes out, she's too afraid someone would force her to do something ... Because she can't scream for help." Marianna sighed and silently congratulated herself for her acting skills.  
"Malte is a good guy, he would never do that. He would notice if she didn't want to sleep with him and he'd leave her alone."  
"I don't doubt this", Marianna said with a flirty wink.  
After Marianna had found out that he was from Finland, she had almost said something in Finnish. But then she had remembered that they were 'undercover', she and her sister were officially from Transylvania.  
Tuomas had told her about how his friend and he had met on the internet and decided to travel through Europe.  
Tuomas was sweet twenty-one and a complete virgin - he hadn't told her, but Marianna could feel it. His touches had been unsure and hesitating, while the touches of the blonde man had been more longing, as if he already knew what to do.  
But Marianna still liked the dark haired better. Not because he was also from Finland, but because he was nice. And charming. Handsome. Cute ...  
He was a poet, he had told her that he wrote poems for a living.  
His voice was amazing. Deep and throaty, utterly sexy.  
His long, black hair and black beard made him look like a rocker, so the fact that he was a poet made him even more interesting.  
And he was shy ...  
Marianna had kissed him first, and he had pulled away first.  
Right now they were only sitting side by side, holding hands.  
They had talked about their lives and stuff, and slowly Marianna noticed how perfect he was.  
In general - and for her.  
He was so different than her last boyfriend, Janne, and that was good.  
Marianna kissed him again while they were sitting, this time adding a little more pressure on his lips. But still he didn't seem as if he wanted to deepen the kiss.  
Marianna gave up after a while, telling herself that this was actually a good sign. He probably didn't want to have a one night stand with her, which meant again that he searched for his real love (Marianna admired this). Well, this would fit into his poet being.  
It got later and as it got one o'clock, Tuomas announced that he would go home.  
"I won't wait for Malte", he said. "If he hasn't come back by bow, he probably got lucky. With your sister."  
"Well, I hope so!", Marianna shouted and laughed as Tuomas looked at her startled. "She never has this kind of fun", Marianna then added and Tuomas smiled shyly.  
"Well, Malte is a good guy. He deserves someone like your sister."  
"And you?", Marianna whispered and put her hand beneath the dark haired's chin. "Who do you deserve, my poet?"  
"I deserve someone I can call my muse", Tuomas simply answered.  
"And how will your muse look like?", Marianna gurred hoping that he'd describe her now.  
But Tuomas shrugged. "I haven't met her yet, but as soon as I do, I will know."  
Marianna sighed a little, but then she smiled. "Can I invite you and Malte for dinner tomorrow?", she asked. "To our home, I mean."  
"Of course", Tuomas said with a smile. "I can't wait to meet your sister. Where do you live?"  
Marianna described the way to the castle, which made Tuomas shiver a little. Through the woods and into the castle ...  
"That's where Dracula lived, right?", Tuomas asked and Marianna nodded.  
"He still lives there but he's actually really nice."  
Tuomas stared at her shocked and Marianna bursted into laughter. "You should see your face", she giggled. "Don't be such a chicken. We only live there 'cause our father inherited it."  
"We'll come", Tuomas promised and as Marianna leaned up to make him kiss her, he only pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek, the feeling of his lips lingering on her skin.   
"Hyvää yötä, Marianna", he said gently and Marianna smiled at him, answering with a simple "Good night."  
After he was gone, she had no desire to dance anymore. It was strange, in 'normal' nights she kissed too many boys to count, and once someone was gone, she had already found a new victim.  
But now she couldn't stop thinking of Tuomas. Her heart was beating as she thought of the dark haired poet with this light blue eyes, the way he had touched her so chastely ...  
She smiled broadly. Could it be? Was she in love with the poet?  
She had just left the bar, deciding not to wait for her sister and go home, as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the bar with an immense strength and tempo.  
"Tarja!", the blonde called as she saw her sister's anxious face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my god - what happened, sweetie??"  
"I killed him", Tarja whispered and broke together. "I failed, Marianna ... It went so good, until I could smell the blood from his aorta ... You know, once someone gets bitten there, it's already to late for him. I killed Malte!"  
"Shhh!", Marianna hushed her sister. "What if someone hears you!"  
"I killed someone I didn't want to kill", Tarja sobbed and Marianna sunk down on her knees, next to her depressed sister. "That's not your fault", she tried to calm her. "It's your nature, you need blood to live ..." I'm only feeling sorry for Tuomas ...  
"We were so close to having sex", Tarja mumbled. "But then I smelled his blood and the urge was too strong ... But, to be honest ... I doubt that he would have survived a night with me anyway. I would have bitten him, once the lust has taken over me ..."  
"Okay, calm down", Marianna mumbled, more to herself than to her sister. "I invited them over, but I don't think Tuomas will come when his friend didn't arrive back to their hotel."  
"Wait, what??", Tarja shouted. "You invited them over??"  
"Yes. And I really regret that now", Marianna growled.  
"Tuomas will ask me what happened to Malte ... What shall I say?", Tarja asked depressed.  
"Easy", Marianna answered. "You say nothing."  
"Oh, right", Tarja grimaced. "Then you have to talk instead of me. So, what happened?"  
But before Marianna could answer, she froze. "There is someone ...", she said so quietly, that only Tarja with her sharp ears could hear it. "Let's go back to the castle ..."  
And as if they had talked about it, Marianna changed into a wolf and Tarja into a bat within a split second.  
Together they ran and flew back to the castle, not stopping once. After they've changed back at home, Tarja sunk against the stone wall of the castle.  
"I killed someone I could have slept with ...", she whispered and closed her eyes.  
"No reason to be sad", Marianna stated. "Look, you're a vampire ... You need blood to live!"  
"Yes, but ...", Tarja sighed.  
"But?", Marianna asked curiously.  
"That means I have to stay a virgin forever."  
"That, or you have to learn to restrain yourself."  
"That's another solution", Tarja said. "I'll try right tonight with Tuomas."  
"Try - what?", Marianna asked nervously.  
The change of her heartbeat was so obvious that Tarja had to grin. "Well, sleep with him - or do you want to have him for yourself?"  
Marianna's cheeks suddenly got deep red. "Would it be bad if I want to get to know him a little better? He's really wonderful ..."  
"Ohhh, my sister is in love!", Tarja screeched and hugged the glowing Marianna. "How cute! I can't wait to meet him!"  
They continued talking about their night, and soon Marianna was trying to make her restrain from drinking blood.  
First Tarja had to smell on her sister's wrist. She had had a hard job trying to restrain herself, but she succeeded by thinking that she couldn't kill her sister.  
And then Marianna had offered her her neck.  
Tarja declined, knowing that she couldn't hold herself back, once the pulsating sensation of an aorta reached her nostrils.  
"Come on, Tari ... I know you won't kill me. You also didn't as I offered you my wrist."  
"That's something else", Tarja mumbled. "If I bite your wrist, you'll survive. If I bite your neck, you surely won't. I'll just hold my breath again, when Tuomas is around."  
Marianna sighed, but she knew she better kept quiet.  
I will make her succeed one day, she promised herself.

Though Marianna normally slept during the night and only Tarja during the day, both girls went to sleep as the sun rose. Tarja had prepared a matress next to her coffin for her sister.  
"He'll come around six, and I promised him dinner", Marianna said, her voice shaking nervously. Tarja grinned again, oh, her sister was so in love. "I'm going to set an alarm."  
"Eh, what?", Tarja asked and observed her sister while she pulled out a similar casket such as Malte had had and started tipping on it.  
"An alarm. It'll awake me at three, so I can go shopping and start to cook dinner for all of us."  
"Okay, but Mari - I don't eat", Tarja said and Marianna snorted.  
"You will eat, dear Tarja. Shall I put some blood in your soup ...?"  
Tarja glares at her sister and Marianna laughed dryly. "Just eat it, you can go vomiting right after. But if you dare being embarrassing in front of Tuomas -"  
"Embarrassing??", Tarja laughed. "Oh my god, you're so in love, girl."  
Marianna blushed and put her casket away. "Good night", she muttered.  
"Good night, sweet dreams - dream of Tuomas", Tarja giggled and shut her coffin.  
But Marianna could still hear her muffled laughs.

"Heyyyy Tuomas", Marianna greeted the young man, who obviously wasn't all to fond of the fact that he was in Dracula's castle.  
"Hi Marianna", he said with his deep voice. "Is Malte here?"  
"Malte? No, why?", Marianna asked.  
"I thought he could be with your sister ... He didn't come to the hotel the whole day."  
"Oh my god - do you think something happened to him?", Marianna asked, hoping he wouldn't notice that she was only acting.  
"I don't know ... He doesn't answer his phone, doesn't write back ... Actually I'm scared. We've made up a secret code in case one of us meets a girl." Tuomas shook his head. "I thought he was with your sister ..."  
Marianna felt bad for Tuomas. He had lost his best friend and didn't even know about it ...  
"I'm sure he will appear soon", Marianna said and surprised Tuomas as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you ..."  
"I missed you too", Tuomas said with a soft smile and brushed his thumb over her lips. "Missed your beautiful eyes ..."  
"I also missed your eyes", Marianna whispered and pulled him a little down. "And your lips ..."  
And their lips met in a gentle and slow kiss. Tuomas didn't seem to be in a hurry, and once again Marianna admired the fact he was different than the other boys she knew. Maybe because he was adult already? Or because he was a poet?  
Too early he pulled away.  
"Show me your home", he said. "I want to know where you sleep in this cold castle."  
"Oh, that's a strategy", Marianna giggled and elbowed him. "It's not that cold, but follow me inside. The food is done, by the way ... And I think my sister is waiting for me to introduce you two."  
The blonde grabbed the poet's hand and pulled him inside.  
"And your father?", he asked interestedly.  
"I don't know yet when he'll come back from work", Marianna lied. "Or if he even comes back. He has a girlfriend and Tarja and I are often alone."  
"Tarja is your sister?", Tuomas guessed and as Marianna nodded, he asked, "Isn't that a Finnish name?"  
"Uhh, I don't know", Marianna answered. "Could be. My name is also German."  
"No, the German version of your name is Marianne. Your name is Italian", Tuomas answered.  
"So you're like very good with names, hm?", Marianna chuckled and linked their arms.  
"I'm pretty interested in languages", Tuomas explained and grew a little red as the blonde girl squeezed his hand.  
"I hope you're hungry", she whispered and pressed a little kiss on his cheek. "Everyone loves the chicken à la Mari."  
"Oh, great", Tuomas said gently. "Yes, I am hungry ..."  
Tarja was shivering a little as she could smell him.  
He smelled really good ... Even better than Malte had.  
Tarja restrained herself from holding her breath as she had done yesterday, she knew she had to breathe. She needed to learn ...  
Soon their voices got louder and the sweet smell of the young man's blood got stronger.  
And finally Marianna entered the living room, a tall man on her arm.  
Tarja observed him slowly, her eyes hanging on his long, black hair for a moment - then their eyes met.

Tuomas couldn't believe what a silent beauty was hiding in this cold, unfriendly castle.  
Her eyes were greener as a meadow in spring, her hair was black, long and silky, her skin was white and looked almost like porcelain, her lips were full and red, but she wore no lipstick. She was beautiful. She was stunning.  
He had never seen such a beautiful creature before.  
She looked like a puppet ... Too perfect to be real.  
Her sister was nothing compared to her, she was surely beautiful, but this woman was an angel. She had to be.  
Why did she wear a white dress? Because she was an angel.  
"Well, this is Tarja", a sudden voice brought him back to reality.  
He slowly broke eye contact with the angel and looked at her unimpressive sister. He couldn't believe it - had Malte really slept with this beautiful creature??  
He suddenly hated his best friend for not telling him how incredibly beautiful his newest capture had been.  
"Hello, Tarja", Tuomas said. "I'm Tuomas. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Tarja smiled at him.  
Right now she was pretty glad that they were pretending as if she was mute - she wouldn't have brought out a single word anyway.  
The man's eyes had bewitched her.  
They were so deep blue, like the ocean or the sky. And his voice was so throaty ...  
His scent was taking her breath away, his eyes made her forget everything else in this world, his whole appearance made her go insane - suddenly she knew how it felt to love someone.  
'I love him', Tarja thought helplessly. 'How is this possible?? I don't even know him yet! I fell in love only by seeing and smelling him!'  
"Oh, right, she's mute", Tuomas mumbled and Marianna nodded.  
Tuomas smiled at Tarja and a warm feeling grew inside her chest.  
Now she noticed that she wasn't holding her breath, but somehow it wasn't necessary. She knew she wouldn't hurt him.

The whole time during the human and the werewolf were eating, the vampire was feeling uncomfortable.  
The blue orbs mostly rested on her, and Tarja could hear his heart skipping a beat whenever he looked at her.  
And when she smiled at him, she could hear his heartbeat fasten, making the blood pump faster through his body.  
And still Tarja had no need to kill him.  
Her sister didn't seem to notice any of this, she was telling her about Tuomas.  
He was from Finland, he was a poet, he was twenty-one, he played saxophone, clarinet and the piano, et cetera ...  
There was a moment Tarja couldn't listen to her sister's words, because the wonderful blue eyes were locked with hers. She could feel that his smile was only directed to her, and it both hurt and honoured her.  
It hurt her, because she knew how Marianna felt for this wonderful man ...  
Tuomas on the other side had completely forgotten about the blabbing blonde girl next to him.  
He could only see this black haired beauty in white, the girl that definitely had to be an angel.  
When he looked at her, a thousand poetic lines for a new song went through his mind and suddenly he knew he had found his muse.  
He had to spend more time with her ... Maybe she would even join him and go back to Finland with him. Maybe she'd be ready to marry him ...  
Tuomas smiled at her again and his heartbeat fastened once more as she replied his smile.  
He was eating in silent, only once he complimented the food. He only could look at the black haired, observed how she frowned as Marianna placed the meat in front of her, but then she took slow bite, almost as if she had never eaten something like this before. She swallowed with another frown and slowly pushed the plate away.  
"Aren't you hungry?", Marianna asked and Tarja shook her head. "Oh okay", Marianna said and took her plate. "Well, I am", she said and shoved everything from her sister's plate on her own.  
"You have a healthy appetite", Tuomas chuckled, but Marianna didn't seem to care about it. "Where do you keep that?"  
"I can eat everything", Marianna said proudly and while she was concentrating on eating, Tuomas observed the black haired again.  
She smiled at him shyly and Tuomas could feel his heart grow as another few lines crossed his mind.  
An angelface smiles to me ...  
Angels they fell first, but you're still here ...  
Sing me a song of your beauty ...  
Your beauty cascaded on me ...  
I know my dreams are made of you ...  
Her beauty being much more than I could endure ...  
After a while both the humans had finished eating and Marianna stood up to bring their plates away. Tuomas used the moment to start a conversation.  
"You have a nice castle."  
Tarja smiled and nodded in reply.  
"And your sister is a good cook."  
Tarja nodded again.  
"Don't you eat meat?", Tuomas asked and Tarja looked at him apologetically.  
"That's not bad", Tuomas answered gently. "One of my best friends is vegetarian as well. But why don't you tell Marianna?"  
Tarja shrugged, not knowing what to say. She ate no meat, that was true.  
She drank blood.  
She suddenly wished she could tell him everything, just everything.  
What she was, that she had killed Malte. That she had fallen in love with him - at first sight. That she felt a deep desire for him, a desire that told her that she wanted to mate with him. That she had never felt something like this before and that she was confused now.  
Their eyes were locked and both weren't saying a word, so Tarja used the moment to let her pupils grow wide in the try to manipulate him without Marianna noticing.  
'Come back this night', she thought and Tuomas, who's pupils had gone wide as well, nodded. 'Meet me outside. There is a lake. Meet me there at midnight.'  
Tuomas nodded again and Tarja let go of his look, turned around and walked away, leaving a confused Tuomas back.  
Did she just -, he thought. Did she just connect our minds?

"Did you like Tuomas?", Marianna asked later, as the poet was gone.  
'Like?', Tarja thought. 'That's a little understated ... He is my soulmate.'  
"Sure", she simply answered though. "He's nice."  
"He's so perfect", Marianna whispered and Tarja felt a sting in the inside of her chest. Could she do that? Could she do that to her sister, she had learnt to love in the last day?  
'Yes, because Tuomas could be your right one', she told herself.  
"He's okay", Tarja said, feeling utterly guilty.  
Marianna went to bed at half past ten, telling her sister that she surely wouldn't sleep, because the thought of the young man would hold her awake.  
But only ten minutes later she was fast asleep.  
Tarja didn't change for her meeting with the poet, she stayed in the white, long dress.  
She ignored her father as he came out of his coffing, asking if Marianna's boyfriend was already gone.  
He could look at the snoring blonde and he would know anyway, so why should Tarja answer him? She was angry at him after all.  
She walked outside, letting her skin bath in the moonlight. She had no idea what to feel towards this young man ... He made her heart grow and beat. Normally it stood still, because Tarja didn't need a heartbeat to live, same as with breathing and eating, but he made it beat crazily. It felt strange, but somehow Tarja liked the feeling.  
Soon she didn't only think of the young man as her mate, but also as her Love. Her one and only.  
She sat down at the lake, waiting patiently.  
And of course he came.  
"Tarja."  
His soft voice reached her ears and she turned around.  
"Thank you for coming", she whispered.  
"I knew you could talk", Tuomas said quietly, amazed by her wonderful, angelic voice.  
"How did you know?", Tarja asked with a smile.  
"I just felt it", Tuomas mumbled and looked up at her in surprise as she took his hands in hers. "Why do you pretend as if you didn't talk?"  
"I needed to find a way to restrain myself", Tarja whispered, "I held my breath, so this way I couldn't talk ..."  
"You held your breath all the time", Tuomas stated and Tarja nodded. "And you can connect our minds ..."  
"It's more like manipulation", Tarja said but Tuomas shook his head.  
"Our minds were connected, Tarja. I know you're a vampire."  
"What?", Tarja whispered and let go of his hands.  
"As you ... tried to manipulate me, you told me everything. You killed Malte and I know you're sorry for it."  
"I am", Tarja whispered. "I hope you forgive me ..."  
Tuomas nodded shortly. "It hurts but ..." He took a breath and took Tarja's hands again. "I want to help you. And if you know how to restrain yourself, we will go away."  
"We two?", Tarja whispered and Tuomas nodded.  
"You know, I believe in true love. And I believe that, once you've found your soulmate, you can feel this. And this is how I feel towards you, Tarja ..."  
"I feel the same", Tarja whispered and took his face between her hands.  
As their lips met, not only their minds were joined. So were their hearts.

From now on they met every night.  
Marianna didn't know any of this, she met Tuomas during the day, falling in love with him more and more. She respected the fact that he didn't want to kiss her passionately, knowing that this wasn't his character.  
What she didn't know was, that he rather exchanged those kisses with her un-human sister.  
During night they met at the lake. At first their kisses had been shy but now they were full of passion and love.  
Tarja now knew that she wouldn't kill him, no matter what. She could lick his skin without getting thirsty for his blood and Tuomas trusted her enough that she wouldn't kill him.  
Everytime they kissed, they had a connection. Their hearts were beating in union and somehow the one could suddenly feel what he other felt.  
So both of them knew about the other's innocence without asking for it, hoping they would both be ready soon to share this special first time.  
Tuomas felt that she was unsure about his, he felt that she feared to kill him.  
'Don't be', Tuomas thought while they were kissing. 'You won't hurt me. I know it.'  
Tarja closed her eyes as he parted her legs, knowing that he trusted her, and lifted her up, giving herself into the kiss.  
He carried her towards the lake, stripping off his shoes and placing her down.  
They slowly undressed each other, touching the other's skin with care and gentleness.  
"You're so beautiful", Tuomas whispered as he bathed his eyes on her marvelous white body, that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.  
"I love you", Tarja said a little shy, her hands roaming over his naked chest.  
"And I love you", Tuomas answered and kissed her.  
Their bodies finally joined only a few moments later.  
The water was splashing around them as they made love, connected their hearts but this time also their souls. Suddenly they couldn't only feel what he other felt, they could hear the other's thoughts as well.  
'I love you, Tarja.'  
'You are my one, Tuomas.'  
'And you are mine.'  
'I'm so happy ...'  
'I know, Love. I'm also happy.'  
'Stay with me ...'  
'I'll stay with you as long as you stay with me.  
That's good, because I will stay with you forever.'  
'So will I ...'  
Their moans and breaths filled the air and it was already dawning as they stopped.  
Tarja's body was covered with love bites caused by her soulmate and her eyes were glowing with happiness.  
That was how she had imagined her first time to be.  
Tuomas on the other hand never would have dared to imagine his first time like this. They had made love for the whole night and now he was both exhausted and happy.  
He kissed his love's forehead gently.  
She wrapped her arms around him and he hovered over her, kissing her deeply.  
They didn't have to talk anymore, their minds were one. And that was okay, because they understood each other wordlessly. No words were necessary, they were talking the language of love.  
After a few more caresses, Tuomas put his wrist up to his soulmate's mouth, brushing the sensitive skin over her lips.  
'Taste me ...', he thought.  
Tarja shook her head. 'No.'  
"Taste me, Tarja. I am yours", Tuomas now said.  
'And I'm yours, Tuomas, but what if I'll hurt you?', Tarja thought, locking their eyes.  
'It will only make our bond stronger', Tuomas thought. 'Here, please do this for me. I want you to taste my blood ... I know you won't hurt me ...'  
The smell of his skin and the pulsating blood was finally filling her nostrils. She knew she wouldn't hurt him, she had just spent a whole night making love with him without hurting him.  
Tuomas nodded as he heard her thoughts and Tarja smiled, before she licked over his wrist.  
Tuomas swallowed as she turned him on his back, straddling him. She grabbed his arm and opened her mouth.  
Tuomas' eyes went wide as her teeth grew and grew, slowly transforming into sharp fang teeth.  
And though she bit his wrist with care, the pain almost killed Tuomas.  
And for the first time Tarja could feel what her victims felt, once she bit them.  
While she drank his blood, she could feel his pain and this restrained her from drinking him empty.  
She let go of him and licked his wrist dry.  
Tuomas was staring at the vampire, her glowing eyes and her blood stained mouth and chin.  
'You felt the same pain I felt', he thought and Tarja nodded.  
'And now you're comepletely mine', she answered. 'The fact you shared your blood with me made a bond grow between us.'  
The lovers smiled at each other, not noticing the vampire who had been observing how his daughter drunk from the human's wrist without killing him.  
With a bad conscience he remembered how he had shared his first time with Marjatta. The pain was unbearable when he thought back of how they had bonded. He had drunken her blood and she had drunken his, but she hadn't changed into a vampire. She already had been a werewolf, so she had to leave after she had born her children.  
And even though she wasn't responsible for this, Dracula had never forgiven Tarja that Marjatta had to leave.  
But now he saw his daughter, happy with this human - and he decided to let her be.  
He turned around, trying to forget the hurt had welled up in his chest when he had seen drinking the blood from the veins of the man's wrist.  
He knew she had found her soulmate, just as he had found his so many years ago.

"Do you want to go out tonight?", Marianna asked Tuomas the next day.  
"What do you want to do?", Tuomas asked and Marianna leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"We could go to the cinema ..."  
"Sure, we could", Tuomas said and smiled at the blonde girl. He felt so bad for doing this to her, but he know that she loved him. He loved her too - but only like a friend. She had grown to be his best friend the last weeks, they already knew everything about each other.  
Well, not everything. Marianna didn't know about his mating with her sister.  
But he knew that she was a werewolf and lived in Finland. And now he officially knew and that Tarja could talk. Marianna hadn't told him about their father's and Tarja's real appearance, so no one talked about their vampire being. And so Marianna had no idea that Tuomas knew about this secret.  
She took his hand gently. "Don't you think we should slowly make it official?, she mumbled.  
"What?", Tuomas asked, fearing the worst.  
"Well, that you and I are together", Marianna said shyly and leaned in. "We always meet and kiss ..."  
"Marianna", Tuomas interrupted her. "I love you. I really do ... But more like a best friend."  
Marianna leaned back. "So ... You don't want to be with me?", she asked hurt.  
Suddenly the tears were streaming down her face. "Tuomas ... I - I love you ..."  
"I know", Tuomas whispered and took her hand. "I love you too, but you're not the one I'm looking for ..."  
Marianna turned her head, trying to hold her tears back, but failing hard.  
Her whole body shook as she sobbed helplessly.  
"Mari", Tuomas tried to comfort her and hugged her. "Please don't ... You'll find your special one as well ..."  
Marianna only sobbed harder in reply.  
"Marianna ...", Tuomas begged, his heart aching.  
It just wasn't fair ... She had to know about this bond he had with her sister.  
He opened his mouth, but Tarja's voice held him back.  
'Don't. I am the one to tell her, Love.'  
'You're awake?'  
'I couldn't sleep ... I heard Marianna sobbing. Her and I also have a bond, though it's not as strong as ours. But don't tell her, Tuomas. I have to tell her.'  
'Okay', Tuomas thought and hugged Marianna tighter.

The blonde's heart was shattered.  
She cried more than she had as Janne had broken up. She had been sad when that had happened, but now her heart was broken.  
After the sun had set, Tuomas had gone back to his hotel room, and Tarja had continued giving her sister comfort. She was feeling so guilty, she couldn't bear seeing her sister so unhappy.  
"Why do you even love him?", Tarja tried. "He's just a human, he's not worth it ..."  
"Have you ever looked at him?", Marianna sobbed. "He is perfect, Tari. He is my one ... But I'm not his. I love him so much ..."  
'Will you tell her?', Tarja heard his voice in her head.  
'Not now. Her heart is already completely shattered, I think this would kill her.'  
She tightened her arms around her sister. "I'm sure there is someone outside for whom you mean the world", she said gently and kissed her sister's temple.  
"You are right", Marianna sobbed. "I - I will wait for the one for whom I'm the one. L - like you do."  
Tarja remained quiet, the guilt was eating her soul.

But then the time came when Marianna found out.  
Day after day had passed and soon it had been months. Count Dracula had gone away to Finland. He wanted to get Marjatta back.  
Before he had gone, he had embraced his daughters, telling both of them to have an eye on the other. As he hugged Tarja, he gave her a meaningful look and Tarja understood the silent scolding in his eyes.  
I'm going to tell her, Tarja had promised quietly, but she didn't have to tell her.  
Marianna found out in the most painful way.  
In the night she awoke, because she was hungry. She hadn't eaten much during the day and her stomach kept roaring for food.  
Sighing, the blonde stood up and called for her sister.  
No one answered.  
She's probably on a hunt, Marianna thought and went through the empty castle, on her way to the kitchen, which was filled with various kinds of food, since Marianna and Tuomas were eating there regularly.   
She made herself the quickest meal she knew, scrambled eggs, and placed herself in front of the window, looking out in the night. It was a full moon and not for the first time she was happy that she wasn't a werewolf like one of those in some fantasy stories.  
Her eyes wandered over the lake, that was sparkling in the moonlight.  
She smiled and ate her eggs in peace.  
Until she heard a loud moan that came from Tuomas - without a doubt.  
Marianna froze. What was Tuomas doing here??  
She leaned herself out of the window, searching for the source of the moan.  
And what she saw was unbelievable.  
She saw two creatures ... She couldn't see who they were but she saw what they were doing, they were having sex on the shore of the lake, without a doubt.  
The taller one of them, Tuomas, let out another moan and Marianna's heart stood still as she noticed that the second person was a small and fragile figure with long, black hair ...  
The woman turned him around and Tuomas let out a scream when he got bitten by the vampire.  
Marianna growled and changed into her wolf appearance, starting to run to the place it was happening.  
But what she saw was even worse than the image of Tarja biting Tuomas - she didn't suck his blood as if she wanted to to kill him. It almost looked as if her lips were caressing his wrist, and if there wouldn't be blood dripping down, it could have been that way.  
She was riding him while she drank from his wrist and Marianna let herself fall down.  
They looked ... As if they were in love.  
Tuomas reached up to her face with his free hand and caressed her cheek - before the wave of an intense orgasm washed over him and he tumbled over the edge, the name of his mating partner on his lips.  
But they didn't stop, as Tarja let go of his wrist, he rolled her over to push even harder into her.  
Tears were dripping out of Marianna's green-yellow wolf eyes.  
She couldn't believe it ... Why had no one ever told her before??  
She watched her sister cumming and while the vampire came with a scream, she bit her own wrist in a desperate try not to scream too loud.  
The blood was now dripping out of her veins and she pressed it against Tuomas' lips, who opened his mouth and began sucking greedily.  
For a few nights already Tuomas was drinking her blood regularly. Every time she was done with him, she bit herself to let him drink from her, sometimes they even drank from each other at the same time.  
It was a sensation for both of them everytime they did, because they felt like one when they were bonding like this.  
At first Tuomas had thought he wouldn't like the taste, but as he had tasted, he couldn't get enough if it.  
Her blood didn't taste as blood normally did, salty and like iron, it tasted sweet, almost like sugar.  
Was it the fact that, because she was a vampire, her blood was tasting differently?  
Or was it because his other half loved the taste of blood, and so he did as well?  
Tarja collapsed on his body as she came down from the edge, and he was done drinking her blood.  
"I love you", Tuomas whispered and cupped Tarja's face. "So very much, my forever."  
"I know, my everything. I can feel it ... And I love you too." Tarja gently kissed his lips. "And now finally ask me what you want to ask me."  
Tuomas blushed lightly. Nothing could be kept as a secret from her, since she was part of his mind.  
So Tuomas fell down on his knees and took her hands in his.  
"My forever", he repeated, "I know I don't have to tell you what I feel, because you feel everything I feel for you." He smiled at her and Tarja nodded at him encouraging. Tuomas felt that she was going to say yes, so he pulled out the golden ring and put it on her. "Tarja Soile Susanna Dracula ... Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, turning me into a vampire and spending the rest of your life with me?"  
"I will do you the honour, my love", Tarja whispered and captured their lips.  
They loved each other once again, first time as an engaged couple, not knowing that Marianna had heard and seen everything.

"Good morning", Marianna mumbled and rubbed her eyes.  
Tarja got a shock as she noticed how red and swollen they were.  
"Mari", she whispered. "What happened??"  
"I cried the whole night", Marianna mumbled. She sounded really, really broken.  
"Why, sweetie?", Tarja asked gently and pulled her twin in an embrace.  
"Because", Marianna sniffed. "I found out why Tuomas doesn't love me."  
"Oh", Tarja mumbled. "Mh - why?"  
"Because he's in l-love with someone else", Marianna sobbed quietly and Tarja tightened the hug.  
For a few minutes she only weighed her sister in her arms, until the blonde girl looked up to her.  
"By the way", she whispered, the tears streaming down her face. "Congratulations to your engagement ..."  
Tarja's heart almost ripped apart when she heard the pain in her sister's voice.  
"You know it", she whispered and buried her face in the blonde hair of the lovesick girl.  
"Of course I know", Marianna mumbled. "And if you weren't my sister I'd probably kill you."  
"I'm so sorry", Tarja whispered.  
"Don't be", Marianna said gently and pulled away from the hug. "You love him, huh?"  
"He's my soulmate", Tarja whispered and Marianna smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry we never told you ..."  
"It's okay ... I will go away from here anyway", Marianna informed her sister.  
"Back to Finland?", Tarja asked, but Marianna shook her head.  
"I will travel the world. I've always wanted to go to Canada and Australia ... Maybe I'll stay somewhere. Or maybe I'll come back, I don't know yet."  
"Oh, Mari." Tarja now cried a little. "It's so unfair ... I've only known you for a few months ... You're my best friend and now one single person destroyed our friendship ..."  
"He wouldn't succeed", Marianna said. "You're my sister, Tarja. I could never hate you. Maybe I'll really find the one for whom I am the one and then I'll bring him here. But right now my broken heart has to heal ..."  
The sisters hugged.  
"I love you", Tarja cried. "I'm so sorry for everything ..."  
"It's not your fault", Marianna sobbed. "Love is love. I hope you'll make him fully yours through changing him into a vampire."  
"I'm trying", Tarja admitted. "I could never let him go, so he has to become a vampire."  
"You'll do that", Marianna said. "Have faith. And now ..." The werewolf hugged the vampire one last time. "This is no farewell, this is a goodbye."  
Tarja watched her sister turning into a wolf, taking her suitcase in her mouth and running away as fast as she could.  
Then she sunk against the cold wall, feeling, as if a part of herself had vanished.

A few weeks later Tuomas had officially moved into the castle of his beloved. The two enjoyed living together (in front of all alone). They made love in various places, not caring about where they were. On the table, on the couch, on the washing machine, on the floor, against the wall, in the coffin - all day and all night long. After days already they were exhausted. Following days they spent only in Tarja's coffin, together of course, sleeping tightly pressed against each other.  
They always awoke to the same time now, due to their connection.  
And one evening, after a few weeks of living together, they stayed in the coffin, looking at each other and caressing each other.  
"You know what, love?", Tarja whispered and trailed her index finger along her fiancé's lips. "I want to turn you into a vampire ..."  
"I want you to to turn me into a vampire as well", Tuomas whispered. "I know that I will stay with you forever, so change me."  
"I don't know how", Tarja whispered. "I thought it would happen if you drink my blood while I drink yours, but it didn't work ..."  
"Maybe I have to die", Tuomas guessed, but Tarja shook her head.  
"I am not dead, so why would you have to die?"  
"Just a guess", Tuomas said. "Maybe you have to bite my neck ..."  
"No!", Tarja immediately screamed. "This will kill you! I won't try this."  
"Then do you have another solution?", Tuomas asked depressed and caressed his Love's sharp jawline.  
"Mhh ... Maybe you have to drink a human's blood", Tarja mumbled and Tuomas frowned.  
"You mean I have to kill someone? And then drink his blood?"  
"Hm, yes", Tarja said, feeling that he would never do this. "I could ask my father ..."  
"But he's in Finland", Tuomas smiled gently. "For weeks already. Either he died or he got your mother back."  
Tarja laughed dryly. "I'm not sure about this changing session", she mumbled. "I'm half human, if you can say so. I get older, just as everyone, because I came out of a woman's womb, like every baby does. And I think if I change you, you will stay forever young."  
"Then let's just live with the fact I'm a human, hm?", Tuomas asked gently and cupped his fiancée's face.  
"Yes", Tarja whispered sadly.

More weeks passed and Tarja slowly was getting desperate. She always had to live in fear that she could kill him one day - and one day she was close to.  
He was sleeping and she was hungry, so half sleeping, half awake she seeked for the most smelling part on his body. She was already licking over his neck, as he awoke and quickly pressed his wrist on her mouth, so she bit his wrist and sucked greedily.  
She awoke soon after, apologising for almost biting his neck.  
And the weeks passed again, and one night, in a rather cold night in June, count Dracula came back, introducing his new wife to them.  
She was a vampire - and it was Marjatta.  
Tarja immediately recognised her, she looked exactly like herself, only that her hair was a lot lighter than hers, almost blonde.  
Marjatta listened to the story of her daughter and her future-husband, telling them that she felt terribly sorry for Marianna.  
"But at least she travels the world now", Marjatta sighed. "I hope for her that she finds a suitable man ... A werewolf, maybe."  
"Mother?", Tarja tried carefully, but Marjatta smiled at her gently.  
"Yes, honey?"  
"How could you change into a vampire? I want to change Tuomas as well ..."  
"Oh, that was a long journey", Marjatta sighed. "We looked for so many theories, tried every singe thing that didn't kill me ..."  
"But you succeeded?", Tarja asked and the vampires nodded.  
"We did, at last", Dracula said and took Marjatta's hand.

Tarja bit her wrist. With a shaking hand she let the blood drip in the cup, pressing it out with the help of her other hand.  
"This is from my vampire side", she said. "This will make you want to have blood, this will make you burn as soon as you walk inside sunlight, this will make you immortal."  
"But I've already drunken your blood several times", Tuomas stated.  
"Shush", Tarja said and pecked his lips, and then grabbed his wrist, biting it in a quick motion.  
Soon his blood was dripping out as well and she held it over the cup, letting his blood fall into it and mixing itself with hers.  
"And this is the part that let's you stay partly a human. This will make you grow older, so as I do. We will both die through natural deaths, everything else can't kill us.  
"Are you sure this will work?", Tuomas asked.  
"I'm sure", Tarja promised. "My mother changed this way ..."  
"I have to drink this?", Tuomas guessed.  
"No, you have to wash yourself with it", Tarja said sarcastically. "Of course you have to drink it."  
"Was that everything?", Tuomas asked and Tarja nodded.  
"I hope. Let's just try."  
And Tuomas wrapped his arms around his Love, his forever, his one and only, before he grabbed the cup that was containing a mixture of his and Tarja's blood and gulped it down.

Almost eight years later, a blonde woman knocked on the heavy, wooden door.  
"Are you sure they're still living here?", her husband asked and put his hand on the swollen belly of his wife proctectively.  
"I'm sure", Marianna answered and smiled up to her werewolf-husband. "Don't you smell them?"  
"I smell your mother", he then said. "She smells differently than I remember, though."  
"I know", Marianna said. "You will see."  
And as the door opened, Marianna immediately sensed that Tarja had succeeded.  
"Hi, Tuomas", she said with a smile as her eyes met the blue orbs of the vampire.  
"Marianna!", he said surprised. "You're pregnant!"  
Within a second, Marianna's twin sister appeared. She broke into tears as she pulled her sister close.  
"Mari!", she screamed. "I missed you so damn much! How have you been??"  
"Calm down", Marianna giggled and Tarja sunk on her knees, starting to caress the baby bump of her sister. "Mother will be so happy", she whispered and got back to her feet. "And who's your husband?"  
Marianna took the brunette man's hand and smiled at her sister. "You already know him", she said. "That's Janne."  
"You really found back to each other", Tarja said happily and greeted Janne.  
"Indeed", Janne said and wrapped his arms around his wife. "She is my soulmate."  
Tarja could see the love in the eyes of her sister and her husband, as they looked at each other, and suddenly the hand of her own husband found hers.  
'And you are my soulmate', he thought and Tarja smiled at him.

\---

\---The end

\---

Happy Halloween! :)


End file.
